Jalousie
by PheinaKat
Summary: Et si la jalousie causé par Janine permettait à John de reconnaître ses sentiments? OS JOHNLOCK


**Bonjour/Bonsoir! :D**

**Aujourd'hui, je poste une toute première fic sur le couple Johnlock! Enfin! Bon, c'est un OS, mais je promet qu'il y aura une fic à chapitre plus tard! ;)**

**Disclamer : les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : Que ce passait-il si la jalousie causé par Janine pouvait permettre à John de reconnaître ses sentiments? **

**P. S. : Et promis, j'essaie de poster la suite de ma fic Doctor Who bientôt! **

* * *

John monta les marches du 221b Baker Street quatre à quatre. Depuis qu'il habitait dans un nouvel appartement avec Marie, se rendre chez son ancien colocataire était toujours source de joie et de regret. Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait, beaucoup même, mais elle ne pouvait pas arriver à la hauteur de celle qu'il avait avant. Sherlock lui manquait. Les enquêtes lui manquaient. Les têtes dans le frigo lui manquaient. Les coups de feu à 3h du matin lui manquaient. Même la présence parfois trop envahissante de Mme. Husdon lui manquait. Alors dès que l'occasion se présentait, il se rendait dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait que top bien.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte – évidement, c'était ouvert- et poussa la porte. Il caressa la pièce du regard, et se sentit comme un petit garçon qui retrouvait son jouet préféré après l'avoir perdu. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ah! Qu'est ce qu'il aimait l'odeur de la poussière, de la cigarette, de...

Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à humer l'air. Non, il ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien une odeur de parfum féminin qui flottait autour de lui! Il ne reconnaissait pas celui de Mme. Hudson, ni celui de Molly.. C'était donc quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et si le parfum était si présent, c'était que la personne n'était pas juste de passage, qu'elle avait passé un moment ici, voir même dormi..

John secoua la tête et se dit que c'était peut-être juste une cliente qui avait mis un peu trop de parfum. Et puis si Sherlock ramenait enfin des filles chez lui, il devrait être content pour son ami, non?

Alors pourquoi dans sa tête il priait pour que cela soit le contraire? John ne savait pas. Il ne fit pas attention à son cerveau torturé, et avança dans l'appartement.

- Sherlock? Cria-t-il. C'est John!

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il continua jusqu'à la cuisine, et entendant du bruit venant de la chambre de Sherlock, il se rapprocha. Soudain, la porte s'ouvra, et il vit en sortir une jeune femme brune, seulement vêtu d'une chemise d'homme, appartenant – John s'en voulait de faire cette conclusion- sûrement à Sherlock. Il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- Janine?! Dit-il complètement abasourdi.

- John! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis contente de te voir, tu vas bien? Tu m'excusera pour la tenue.

Elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Euh je.. Oui, je vais très bien merci!Et toi?

- Ça va, j'ai plutôt passé une bonne nuit. Ça te dérange de me faire du café?

John se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit concernant ce que Sherlock et Janine avait pu faire cette nuit. Avaient-ils...? Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait. Voyant que Janine attendait, il s'empressa de répondre.

- Non, non pas de problème!

- Sherly ne devrait pas tarder, il est en train de prendre sa douche, dit-elle.

- Sherly? S'exclama John tout bas.

- D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je prenne ma douche moi aussi... Dit Janine en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Très vite, John entendit des petits gloussement.

« Mon dieu, pensa-t-il. Sherlock a-t-il si changé que ça? Peut-être qu'en passant moins de temps avec lui je ne l'avait pas remarqué...»

Quand Sherlock sortit enfin de la douche, tout sourire, John ne savait pas trop comment aborder la chose.

- Bonjour John, lança Sherlock en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Ça faisait longtemps.

Un silence lourd s'installa peu à peu. John se balançait sur ses deux jambes, le regard plein de questions, pendant que Sherlock semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors que John s'était enfin décidé à lui parler de Janine, le détective le devança :

- Je suppose que tu as deux ou trois questions à me poser? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, oui effectivement.. Répondit John. Donc, tu sort avec Janine...?

- Yep!

- Toi et Janine..

- Oui, moi et Janine, répéta le détective avec un sourire de plus en plus grand sur les lèvres.

- Et donc vous êtes en... Couple..?

- Oui, je croyais que ça semblait évident.

Janine sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur les genoux de Sherlock.

- Je n'ai encore rien dit à Marie, dit-elle. Ce sera une surprise! Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un dîner un jour ou l'autre!

- Un dîner! S'exclama John avec un faux enthousiasme. Bien sur, quelle bonne idée!

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, dit Janine en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sherlock l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie, et ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné. John ouvrit de grand yeux, puis détourna le regard pour observer le papier peint qui avait tout d'un coup l'aire très intéressant. «Mais pourquoi je réagit comme ça? Pensa-t-il. Sherlock a bien le droit d'avoir une copine!»

Sherlock revint se placer devant John, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, et enchaîna :

- A propos, il faudrait qu'on aille au bureau de Magnussen ce soir, il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier.

Mais John n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de Sherlock embrassant quelqu'un. Surtout, embrassant quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ses joues s'embrasèrent, et le petit sourire de Sherlock lui confirma que ça ne passait pas inaperçu.

- Tu.. Tu es vraiment avec Janine..? Arriva à articuler John.

- Oui. Cela te pose-t-il un problème?

- Non.. C'est juste que.. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en couple.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit le fait que je sois en couple qui te dérange, mais plus la personne avec qui je suis, lança Sherlock avec un clin d'oeil.

Il se rapprocha doucement de John et mit ses deux mains sur les épaules du blond.

- C'est tellement drôle comme tes sentiments son facile à deviner, John.

- Je.. Je ne comprends pas.

- Mais enfin, tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais sortir avec une fille comme Janine?

- Non, c'est justement pour ça que je ne comprenais pas.. Alors, vous deux, vous n'êtes pas ensemble?

- Non, bien sur que non. Enfin, elle, elle le crois, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui préciser.

- Sherlock!

John fronça les sourcils et pensa à la pauvre Janine qui croyait sûrement qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait pour rester politiquement correct, mais en vérité il était au ange que cette fille ne soit plus un obstacle. Un obstacle? C'est vraiment ce qu'il venait de penser? John avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ses sentiments, et à les assumer.

- Mais alors, continua-t-il, pourquoi tu es sortit avec elle?

- Oh, rien. Une simple expérience.

- Une expérience sur quoi?

- Sur toi. Et elle s'est couronné de succès!

- Et ça consistait en quoi?

John savait très bien en quoi ça consistait, mais plus longtemps il jouerait la sourde oreille, plus longtemps il parviendrait à ignorer ce qui semblait évident.

- Ça m'a permis de savoir ce que tu ressentais vraiment John. C'est très dur de cacher la jalousie tu sais.

Le détective se rapprocha encore, et John se retrouva au pied du mur. Dans les deux sens du terme.

- Je... je ne suis pas jaloux!

- C'est dingue comment tu es mignon quand tu rougit.

Sherlock se rapprocha encore plus, de sorte que leur nez se touchait presque. John pouvait sentir le souffle court du détective dans son cou.

- Arrêta-ça! Cria le médecin en le repoussant violemment. Ce n'est pas.. On n'est pas.. Je..

Il reprit son souffle, et regarda Sherlock quelques secondes.

- Oh et puis merde!

Il attrapa Sherlock par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme il l'avait imaginé tant de fois, secrètement. Le détective se mit à passer sa main dans ses mèche blondes, en répondant plus que joyeusement au baiser. John sentit un poids immense s'envoler. Ça y est. Il avait embrassé Sherlock Holmes. Alors qu'il avait toujours cru que ça allait rester un désir perdu, il s'était avéré que le détective était lui aussi tombé amoureux de son colocataire.

Sherlock se mit à l'embrasser sur le nez, dans le cou dans les cheveux.. John avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

Mais tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

- C'est encore moi, dit Janine. J'ai oublié mon télépho...

Elle se stoppa net sur le seuil de la porte et regarda les deux homme un par un.

- Cherche bien au fond de ton sac, poche droite, derrière le rouge à lèvre, dit Sherlock en lui claquant violemment la porte au nez. Bye bye!

Puis, il se retourna vers John avec un regard brûlant.

- Maintenant, passons au chose sérieuses.

Et il entraîna le docteur dans sa chambre tout en l'embrassant, pour continuer sur un terrain pas très orthodoxe.

* * *

**Voilà! Ça vous a plu? Ou pas? Laisser une review pour donner votre avis! ;)**


End file.
